Tobio Oike
Tobio Oike (大池 トビオ, Ooike Tobio) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut as an antagonist in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a former member of the Dark Nebula and is known as Captain Capri. He is a master sniper with great aim using his Storm Capricorn M145Q. Physical Appearance Tobio is a slim, Japanese boy with pale skin of average height. He has a trademark yellow afro which he doesn't want messed-up, as he is always combing it. He has brown eyes although his left is normally covered by his aiming device. He wears a long white and black coat many buckles and buttons zipped up to his neck. He also sports black pants, black shoes and gray gloves with yellow dots and a yellow wristband. Personality ﻿Tobio is a very persistent and does not let his target get out of his sights until he claims victory. His personality is matched to that of a soldier, and when he assigns himself to a mission he will not fail (at least that's what he thinks).﻿ Beyblade: Metal Fusion Tobio made his debut appearance in Episode 25, where he was mentioned by other Bladers as a 'strong Blader',with a true story that 'Captain Capri' is a legend that takes down the strongest Bladers in a word he was undefeated but while he was a challenge for a powerful Kyoya, he was later defeated. He later (after losing at the finals of a big tournament to Ryuga) appeared in Battle Bladers as a member of the Dark Nebula organization where he was against Benkei in the first round. Unfortunately, he lost to Dark Bull as his Storm Capricorn was knocked out, eliminating him from the tournament. After his defeat by Benkei and his elimination from Battle Bladers, Doji decides to use him as food for Ryuga. Tobio and Tetsuya team up to fight Ryuga, but they lose and their energy is drained. Later, after Gingka defeats Ryuga, Tobio, Ryutaro, and the other former Dark Nebula Bladers regain their energy and leave. Beyblade: Metal Fury Tobio travels to America to enter a tournament involving the "Destroyer Dome" stadium. Tobio makes a flashy entrance using a parachute and prepares to battle several others including the familir face of Tsubasa Otori in Block A of the tournament. Tobio starts off strong and eliminates Sugio and Dave with two attacks from his Capricorn's quake tip. Tobio is soon surrounded by Team Garcia who plans to take him out, but their own feud causes them to battle amongst each other, saving Tobio. Tobio is glad that he wasn't attacked but ends up confronted by Tsubasa, who he gladly takes on. Although Tsubasa is distracted by his friends Toby and Zeo being attacked by Team Garcia, Tobio decides to hold him back from helping them, demanding that he be Tsubasa's only opponent. Tobio begins to barrage and dominate eagle, but Tsubasa calms down enough to use a counter smash that defeats Tobio's Capricorn. Beyblades Storm Capricorn M145Q: is Tobio's primary Beyblade, he uses it to snipe and attack his opponents using its tip to ricochet off of objects. Special Moves *'Lightning Screw Driver'. Tobio's first special move. Tobio first used this attack on Episode 25 (anime). *'Sniper Shot :' Tobio's second special move is Sniper Shot. Tobio first used this attack against Gingka. Beybattles Gallery Metal Fusion Metal Masters Metal Fury Quotes *''"You wrecked my hair!" -'' When Kyoya launched his Leone at him at cut a bit of his hair then walked away. *"Mission Accomplished/Failed" - ''When he wins/loses to someone respectively. *"You call THAT a Lightning Launch?!?"- Tobio, about to show a real Lightning Launch.'' Trivia *Tobio launches from a prone position, exactly like a sniper would in real life. *He is listed as one of Japan's top 10 Bladers. *Tobio later on replaces his Launcher Grip and Angle Compass with Three-Segment launcher grip and LED Sight because he can angle it more easy. *The Angle Compass is usually used by beginning Bladers. Tobio is more advanced. He uses it to determine the proper launch for his Storm Capricorn. *Tobio is one of the many Beyblade: Metal Masters Beybladers to only be seen in the cut-scene of the Japanese representative tournament. *Tobio is one out of two bladers from the former Dark Nebula to appear in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, and Metal Fury. The other is Ryutaro. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Nebula